<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nathan and Elena play never have I ever by Norbury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394112">Nathan and Elena play never have I ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbury/pseuds/Norbury'>Norbury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Cuddling, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, i love elena i wish she was my wife, umm idk what to tag here lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbury/pseuds/Norbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Elena play never have I ever, and Nathan reveals that he has experimented with the same gender.</p><p>Cute little drabble with lots of comments about how beautiful <strike>my wife</strike> Elena is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nathan and Elena play never have I ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Never have I ever, umm…” Elena quiets down to think. She’s hidden under the covers with Nate. She’s pressed into his side, one leg wrapped over, holding her other hand so that it’s just barely visible to Nate, holding up three fingers.</p><p>“Take all the time you want,” Nate says, he wiggles his five fingers so that Elena can see them, smiling triumphantly. Elena’s hair tickles his chin, and he can see how beautifully Elena’s eyelashes curl against her cheeks as she looks towards the end of the bed, where she can see Nathan’s exposed feet.</p><p>They’re in their bedroom, it’s a bit cramped, with two unpacked suitcases still laying on the floor accompanied by old laundry. The sunlight pours into the room luxuriously, splashing through the cream-colored curtains onto the dark wood floor, the turquoise bed covers, and Elena’s sun kissed neck and arms. Sometimes Nate still wonders how he even got lucky enough to meet such an angel.</p><p>“Aha!” Elena laughs, “though this is a bit of a long shot.” She adjusts her position a bit and turns her face more towards Nate. “Never have I ever experimented with the same sex.”</p><p>“Hmh. Okay. You got me.”</p><p>“Wait, really?!” Elena lights up, laughing, “You haven’t seen Star Wars, but you’ve had a gay thing? I can’t believe you!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I was pretty drunk. I don’t think it really counts, you know,” Nate says, slightly embarrassed. He hasn’t really told anyone before, but it has been several years now, and besides, he’s very happily and securely married to Elena, so it’s alright. There’s no shame, who hasn’t experimented a bit, right?</p><p>Except Elena, apparently.</p><p>“You have to tell me!” Elena says.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“Noo, please tell me. I never had a girlfriend whom to kiss drunkenly. I really want to know!” Elena pleads. She seems more entertained than disgusted, which is nice, Nate thinks.</p><p>“Well, okay then,” Nate huffs, “but it was only one time and we were super drunk.” He moves a bit, so he’s in a semi-sitting position. Elena leans against his shoulder and smiles to him from behind her loose blonde hair. God, she’s perfect.</p><p>“I’m waiting,” Elena singsongs and runs her hand across Nate’s bare chest.</p><p>“Um. I was in Colombia, with… Sully and umh, Harry. You know, Harry Flynn.”</p><p>“Harry?!” Elena asks surprised, “Really? I would have never guessed.”</p><p>“Yeah, Harry.”</p><p>Nate quiets down a bit. It’s not like he regrets the night he had with Harry. It’s just kind of embarrassing to tell about it to someone, considering no-one else has heard the story. Not even Sully or Sam. He’s not really sure what Elena gets out of this. Guess she’s simply curious, this is one of the things about his past that aren’t horribly world altering secrets like having a missing dead-but-actually-alive brother or the sort. It could be almost considered a fun trivia fact about him; Nathan Drake, had a gay thing once.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to,” Elena says, a bit more seriously. She’s really amazing, Nate thinks. Just a perfect woman, all in all. “I’m just—”</p><p>“No, I’ll tell, I’ll tell,” Nate interrupts her, “I just haven’t told anyone else. I’m the only one who knows…” he thinks about Harry’s sad end, he really is the only one now.</p><p>Nate’s head clanks against the headboard. It feels cool against his scalp. Elena runs her fingers against his skin and smiles waiting.</p><p>“Okay, as I said, we were in Colombia. We had just finished a job together, me and Harry. Sully had just gotten there, basically just to pick me up for another job. I was supposed to leave with him the next day, so we had a whole night to celebrate a lift well done… You know how it was back then, just barely surviving each job,” Nate laughs a bit, and shares a bittersweet smile with Elena. It had taken a long while to get away from that life, but he has finally gotten into a life he really enjoys, and he gets to share that with his beautiful wife. He wouldn’t change a thing now. But still, sometimes it’s a bit hard to talk about his thieving past with Elena, although she knows all about it.</p><p>“Anyway. We were at some dinky old bar downtown. Sully had gone off with some lady he picked up, and we were left alone with Harry. I don’t really remember what we talked about, something stupid, I guess,” Nate smiles, “He was always really flirty with me. I don’t know if you remember.”</p><p>“I don’t think I was present at those moments,” Elena says.</p><p>“Well, he was. And that night he was really flirty. I kinda enjoyed it, to be honest. It’s always nice to be wanted. But, yeah, he talked me into coming to his hotel room. He didn’t invite me to do stuff per se, I think it was more as a ‘come hang out’ -kind of thing. And I went, because I was really drunk, and it seemed like a fun thing to do.”</p><p>“We got into his room. We sat on the bed, talked some more, drank more. He leaned in and kissed me,” Nate says, his face feeling warm, “I—I didn’t know what had happened. He apologized, I said it was alright. He asked if he could do it again, and I said yes. It kinda escalated from there. In the morning we agreed to forget about the whole thing.”</p><p>Elena nods listening, “You remember quite a lot for being so drunk.”</p><p>“Maybe I wasn’t that drunk then… But we had been drinking.”</p><p>“Did you like it?” Elena asks quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know. It was really different. Not that much that I wanted to do it again,” Nate answers. He lifts his shoulders and drops them heavily, “I mean it was fun, but I do prefer this.”</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes and smiles, “Oh really,” she laughs warmly, “I couldn’t really tell before.”</p><p>Nate laughs as well. Elena presses her head against his chest, and she just looks so pretty that Nate’s heart aches. Still, after all these years.</p><p>“Okay it’s your turn,” she reminds him as she takes his hand and presses one finger down, “I have three and you have four.”</p><p>“I bet you I’ll win.”</p><p>“Oooh,” Elena says mockingly, “what’ll you bet on?” She laughs hard, certain that the victory will be hers, and Nate catches her lips mid laugh into a soft chaste kiss and pulls her to lay over him.</p><p>“Buckle up cowboy,” she threatens with a great big smile on her face.</p><p>“Never have I ever…” Nate starts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment! Also let me know if you'd like to read how the actual "gay thing" went down haha </p><p>Thank you for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>